User talk:Darkman 4
-[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 03:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Featured Article I'm well aware that it's been there for a while. Hopefully, we can have it changed out by sometime next month. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 17:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Pics Two words: "white background"! ;-) Klow 21:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Beta Good idea. Go ahead with it. I didn't play on the beta, so I really wouldn't know. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 20:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Images May I ask, what do you use to get those kind of images that you usually upload here? Do you use a software or get it from some other website or something? Zikkun 00:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Boat Thanks for the picture! --Crowbar 21:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: real life uh, perhaps a real life pic? a picture of what they look like in real life, cuz, in case you havnt noticed, left 4 dead isnt real. sorry to be a bummer.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I beg to differ! go to the section that says "Left 4 dead 2". and behind the scenes, and trivia! too lazy to type? i'll do it for ya. Assault Rifle.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Go to the assault rifle article. click on the section that says "Left 4 Dead 2". click the links that say "FN Scar" and "AK-47 variant". then, go down to trivia. Then, click onb the link that says "M16A3". and those arent cartoons or anything. Those are real. if you still dont see em, your even more helpless than i wouldve thought.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes, specifying is good. Okay, but why do we not do that? it based on a real life thing, so why not show it?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 02:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sidebar No worries, mate. I'll do it. :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE:Depot Ah, I know. I didn't write "train depot", I just added the walkthrough template. Which means I'll probably be conscripted into re-initiating my old project briefly for those two levels. But hey, I basically wrote the Blood Harvest levels' articles, so this shouldn't be too bad. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :...I, uhh, totally knew that, I was just, ummm... :....So, yeah, thanks for the heads up. :P --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I was kidding. I had no idea. :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Good Job You're doing really good at make those pages. And thanks for renaming the titles of the Ak-47 and the Scar.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 17:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well your true about that, but the I can still do it because the info is gonna change later on but your still right.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 18:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I try to but it won't let me for some reason.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Also, the L4D2 Pistol is the same as the first one in Damage per second, total damage, etc. But there might be differences as to what you stated.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 18:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks for telling me I really appreciate it.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 18:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Something interesting about your beloved Hunter Haha :D That's pretty silly. I've always imagined him as a mix between a wild cat and a frog. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: CS:S I thought about it, but eh. It's a bit much for only one version of the game. I just say maybe make a paragraph or so about it on the Weapons page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to change the name? --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 00:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Your Photos Hello, I was wondering If I could use your photos of the weapons in Left 4 Dead? I figured I should ask you because the images say they are copyrighted. Did you upload them? I am woundering because I would like to post them on another Wiki. If you say no its ok with me. --Mauser6 06:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and you guessed right. Thanks for permission. Yeah I'm going to post them on imfdb, the pages they have on the game right no dont do too much justice in terms of photos. Thanks again! --Mauser6 06:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. I wish I could have gotten the demo lol. Cant wait to play L4D2 when it comes out. Please dont feel you have to rush for me. --Mauser6 06:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ok that works. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 23:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 campaign images If you don't mind me asking, where'd you find these images? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's pretty cool. Thanks for sharing. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: L4D1 in L4D2 That's an interesting theory. To add to that, Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Francis all have folders in the "expressions" folder. So who knows...if it's true, it'll probably make a lot of people happy. Though I dunno. Wouldn't that sort of be killing off the original Left 4 Dead? It'd be the same just with Jockey, Spitter, and Charger. =/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Was just trying to give a picture that showed a view of both sides of the AK (I'm assuming that's what you're talking about) ---James 07:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) L4D2 weapon/ammo images Hey, great images of the weapons, ammo boxes, etc! Could I ask you how you took them? Were they extracted from the files somehow or taken in Garry's Mod or something similar? Thanks! --Zombicidal 23:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for the great (and very timely) response! I'll check that out. --Zombicidal 00:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Inverted weapon HUD images Yaay! :D More template editing! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) What about the Magnum? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: RE: Tank and the SAFE ROOM DOOR Really? I tried that myself and the Tank just punched through the door like it was paper. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Careful though since you'll have to sacrifice one punch he'll take through the door before getting stuck. Five claims to have dodged it once, so talk to him about it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What L4D games do you have? :DD 19:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, that sucks... User:TheManOfIron